This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This core module uses long-standing, well-established staff and resources to provide statistical support to COBRE investigators. Support provided by this core includes experimental planning, resource allocation optimization, power analysis, statistical analyses, report generation on statistical analyses and data management and data warehousing. The Core Director has collaborated with mathematical statisticians, mathematicians and computer scientists to develop novel methods for statistical analysis.